Protector and Taker
by Danceingfae
Summary: Her job was to take souls. Release the souls of people in death. Now she is being sent to Hogworts for the same reason but also have to protect some from death. A crossover, kinda.
1. Default Chapter

This is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, places, all belong to their authors and are only being borrowed. The only characters I own are Trisha McHoney, her family history and other names she uses, and Albert, Jonathan and Peter are mine. How they are presented though has come from the idea of a TV show called Dead Like Me, which I also don't own. If you haven't seen the show, don't worry, this will fill you in on what you need to know. No original characters from that show is in use here.   
All reviews will be responded to personally in e-mails. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As you go through your daily routine, most people don't give a first thought at doing something they consider out of their norm. Yet at this moment, Severus Snape was in a grocery store, a muggle, grocery store for milk. Some how Author had talked him into going to pick some up, or was it Molly when she pressed the pounds in his hands? Or it could simply be that he didn't care where he went at the moment, he just wanted out of the house.

Now standing there, in his black pants and black shirt, Severus waited in line, as the cashier seemed to take forever talking with the current customer. The lady ahead of him, curly blond hair tied in a messy bun, was tapping her fingers impatiently and kept glancing at her watch. Gritting his teeth he tried to ignore it, but the tapping kept become more, and more, and more irritating.

'If you don't stop you'll wear a hole through the counter," Severus leaned closer to her as he said this. She stopped tapping and turned to look at him. Good he would have hexed her if she continued. The girl wasn't much to look at, plain. Though when she spoke her voice didn't match the face.

"Sorry, have an appointment I'm trying to keep," She shrugged. Severus simply shrugged back not at all interested. Finally the cashier stopped talking to the current customer and moved onto what the blond had put on the table to buy. She started talking to the guy like she knew him.

"Hey Gary busy day," She asked.

"Yeah, Shaneen," Gary replied. "What I wouldn't give to be out side for just a few minutes today." He gave her the total for her stuff.

'Thanks, se ya," Shaneen reached a hand out to take her money and briefly came in contact with Gary's hand. Severus didn't see anything but he felt that more was going on, and that made him suspicious. Severus watched her walk away and pause at the door looking at her stuff.

"How are you doing today?" Gary asked Severus.

"Fine," he replied in a curt, I don't want to talk to you tone. Hearing a noise above them, Severus looked up but only saw a brief flash. He thought it was a light glimmer or something, then heard a snap. Gary looked up too at this moment, and the light above them fell. Severus jumped out of the way, along with a few startled people, while Gary got the full impact of the crush. The milk was gushing everywhere, being broken and people where rushing over to see what had happened. Severus looked up trying to see if a death eater was around, or if this was purely an accident. The only suspicious thing he saw was Shaneen, who only turned and walked out the door.

Rushing after her, Severus saw her step into an alley. Pulling out his wand, he followed behind. She only stood there, like she was watching something, not moving at all. Putting his wand away, Severus knitted his brow in confusion wondering what could this silly girl be doing? Turning, she gasped when she saw him.

"What are you doing, following me?" She accused.

"No," Severus pulled himself up standing straighter. 

"Then what are you doing?"

"Getting away from the crowd," Severus came up with. "You just happen to be in the same spot I was headed for.

"Really," Shaneen crossed her arms. "Well, enjoy, I'm leaving." And she walked right on by him. Shaking his head, Severus silently cursed remembering that Molly still wanted that milk.

An older man sat at a table, looking over some paper work and casually writing down information on post it notes. Written on them was name, location, date and time then ETD. Soon two guys came in laughing and joking with each other, then sat down with the older man.

"Hey there Albert," one guy named Peter greeted. His friend was named Jonathan. "Where's Trish, thought she be here by now."

"Right," Albert replied. "Just like she did when she first became a reaper." Peter and Jonathan rolled their eyes at Albert's sarcasm. "She's screwed up so much when she first started it's a wonder if she'll ever pass."

"How long she been at this?" Jonathan leaned back in his chair. "Longer than you, that I know,"

"Over a hundred years," Albert nodded. "I was told that she put such a fuss over taking souls that she almost vanished. Some how, it finally came onto realization that if she didn't start doing what she was suppose to do, which was releasing souls otherwise they would rot inside the bodies.

"We are here to release the souls of people just before, preferably, or shortly after death, so that they can pass, then once we meet our quota, which, up there," Albert pointed above himself. "Has some notes on, then we get to pass. I have been doing this for over fifty years now. I think Trish is the oldest one of us here."

"Well I think that's enough talk about, Trish! Hi! How are you?" The girl from the grocery store gave Peter an odd look as she sat down.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"You," Jonathan shrugged. "You died when you were a senior right?"

"Just before," Trish said.

"So Peter, Jon," Albert interrupted, handing them two post it notes. 

"I had her sister last week," Jonathan stated.

"Where's mine?" Trish brushed back her dark auburn hair. It fell just past her shoulders.

"I've got a project for you," Albert crossed his arms then raised an eyebrow at Peter and Jonathan who leaned in to listen. "That I need to explain to Trish alone." Albert finished looking at them. 

"Sorry mate," The guy stood up and left.

"Okay I took the soul of the grocer, Gary," Trish protested. "Even though he was sorta my friend."

"Good girl," Albert commented. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Trish just looked at him. "In all the years that you have been a reaper what have you learned, or been told?"

"Don't get personally involved in the souls of the people you take," Trish said. "If we try to alter their death it can have sever consequences, and do not tell people about ourselves, or it could cause a worldwide panic."

"Very good, so it seems that you are learning," Albert commented. "I have a different assignment for you. You will go back to a special school, as a senior. At this school much is going on and while you will be there as a reaper, you will also be a protector."

"Wait a second," Trish stood up. "I tried to protect people at first and I got chewed out, in trouble and yelled at. You just had me state that we shouldn't interfere!"

"Well this one is different," Albert sighed. "There's a school you will go to who are for children who are witches and wizards. " Trish's mouth dropped open as she slowly sat down. "There's one wizard Voldermort who can take over more than the world if he succeeds, he can take over us."

"He would tell us what souls to take?" Trish asked.

"More like leave them in the body to rot," Albert replied. :The soul will still see all that is going on around them, but won't be able to react. The only comfort is that they can't feel what is happening to their body." Albert then filled Trish in on the story of Harry Potter and explained about the classes and the school she would be attending. Trish listened with half an ear until Albert stood up catching her attention. 

"You'll receive these by owl post," Albert held up a blank post it note. "On days you don't, go along school as normal, as you can. I enrolled you under your real name, Trisha McHoney. Tomorrow I'll pick you up, you'll meet Hagrid who teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He'll take you shopping for supplies. He has been told that you are a transfer, you are from America and discreetly the school will pay for basic supplies. Anything else you want, you'll have to pay for."

"That's fine," Trish nodded. "Are you going shopping with us?"

"No, just dropping you off," Albert said. "See you in the morning." Trish nodded and left soon after Albert did, going to her apartment. Inside she reached into her upper sleeve and pulled out her wand. Then she laughed, not able to help it, laughed at the irony of it all. She would be returning to the school that she never got to compete all those years ago. Even now she still remembers the first time she had to leave her family to go to the school. They had sailed to America before Trish was born, only for Trish to sail back.

"Mom, why must I go back to London for school?" A younger Trish asked her mother. Father was at work and said his goodbyes the night before.

"This is the best school around," Her mother said. "You'll live in London until you graduate. We'll talk by owl post, which will go way with the ships."

"Yes mother," Trish shook the image away. She never saw her parents again. She never got to go home. Putting her wand on her nightstand, she changed and crawled under the covers. In the morning Trish was woken up by an owl.

"Oh, the Daily Prophet," Trish sat up rubbing her eyes. "Don't leave yet, Baylis." Trish pulled a piece of parchment from the nightstand, but wrote with a regular pen. She was letting the subscriber know she needed her subscription changed to the school address. Tying the note to Baylis leg, she gave the owl an affectionate pat, who nipped at her fingers then flew out the window. She had been receiving the Daily Prophet for a long time, keeping track of the wizarding world. The subscriber was nice enough to let her pay muggle money as long as she included a few extra notes, so they would go in to exchange it. She knew all about what they said about Harry Potter, though she found that some stuff Rita wrote hard to believe, and she knew about Voldermort and that he had risen. 

A glance at the clock got Trish jumping out of bed. She tossed the Daily Prophet in the closet, with the other ones, and showered. Once she was dry and dressed, her wand was slipped into it's arm case, there was a knocking. 

"Trish let me in." It was Albert.

"Just a moment," Trish flipped out her wand, she was still standing by the bathroom. "Alohomora!" Trish whispered unlocking the front door. "Come in," she called slipping her wand back in place, as Albert walked in. 

"Need a few more minutes?" Albert gestured to Trish's hair, which was still wet. 

"Yeah, hold on." Trish went back in and turned on the fan for cover noise. Charming her hair dry, Trish took a moment to look at herself. When she was alive her hair was red, curly and dainty features. When she died and became a reaper, her appearance change to blond hair, still curly, and her features changed to make people not care to take a second look at her. 

"Trish come on you sleeping in there?" Albert banged on the door, making Trish jump. 

"I'm ready," Trish called turning off the fan. Going out the bathroom, she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel.

"One more thing I want to tell you," Albert said. "For the time being, you won't have to worry about loosing past memories. Not that you should have to worry about that, but it is in place, some how just in case." Trish simply nodded. As a reaper, if you tried to get in contact with your family or friends from your actual life, you would loose your memories of pieces of you life. The more your try to contact them, the more you loose. She tried to see some of her old friends from school, and it didn't go too well. They nearly hexed her. Locking the front door as they left, Albert dropped Trish off between a book store and a record store. Albert pointed to a place a called the Leaky Caldron, in between the two. 

"Muggles, non magic people," Albert explained. "Can't see this place, or the school for that matter. Being who we are, I suppose is enough of an enchantment so we can see all these magic places. Hagrid should be along shortly." Albert left and Trish looked inside the small pub. She smiled remembering when it was simply called The Caldron. Wonder when it changed? 

"Ello there, yeh must be Trisha." Turning, Trish found herself looking just above some one's waist. Tilting her head back she saw a curly beard that attached to a friendly face.

"You must be Hagrid, and please call me Trish," she said taking a step back. He seemed friendly, but a little intimidating. Even though Trish was, in a sense undead, she could still feel pain. If hurt, she heals faster, but still feels the pain. Obviously she can't be killed.

"All right, Trish," Hagrid said a smile evident on his face. "Well let's go get yeh school supplies, got yeh list right 'ere. Bein a transfer it's been altered for yeh."

"Can I see it please?" Trish was curious to how much things had changed. Hagrid handed the list over.

_Hogworts __School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardy  
uniform  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)  
5. One dress robe  
Please note that all students clothes should carry name tags_

It went on then to list all needed supplies and equipment. The only thing Trish noted that has changed really was they were wearing pointed hats again. That was done away with for a time being, to help protect from any witch hunts. Mostly muggles were accused in those things anyway. Not one that Trish knew of ever got a real witch or wizard.

Hagrid led Trish through The Leaky Caldron, to a brick wall, where he tapped it several times. It then opened revealing Diagon Alley. Trish's eyes widened seeing how it had changed so much in the years she had been gone. Her favorite store, Zanies Zelouerious Zweets was gone, replaced by Flourish and Blotts and many others had changed. There were still a few that Trish recognized. The broom shop was still in the same place and Ollivanders: Makers of fime wands since 382 B.C. Established in 1886, was still there. 

"Can we go in there, Hagrid?" Trish couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. A feeling of euphoria was coming over her and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

"Right, Dumbledor said yeh be needin a new wand," Hagrid nodded.

"Did they tell you what happened to it?" Trish didn't want to get another one, still having her old one. 

"It got lost in shipment, what's I heard," Hagrid said. Trish took a breath glad that it wasn't mentioned that it was broken. 

"Oh well I found it," Trish took it out to show Hagrid. "I just wanted to see how different the store over here would be."

"That's quite all right," Hagrid smiled. "Let's take a look, keep forgetting that you're from America." Trish felt herself warming up to Hagrid as they entered the shop. When Trish first saw this shop, It had several hundred wands, spread out on shelves, not much dust in the place. Now she could see how it's expanded and the dust that had accumulated. The owner, Trish assumed, was experimenting wands with a first year. The child sent wands every where and Trish covered her mouth in a laugh. She had set half the wands on fire her first try. Collecting all of the necessary equipment, she saw many of the people she would be going to school with. 

"Hagrid, would it be all right, if I went to see if I could afford a broom?" Trish use to have a vault at Gringotts, but the key was gone and she didn't know if it was ever claimed or not.

"Sure, in fact you can meet a few of your fellow students," Hagrid said, but his face wasn't a happy one. Looking inside the shop, Trish looked at the newest model.

"Who are you?" Trish turned to a blond who was talking to her. "I never seen you around here before."

"Nor would you, for I've only just arrived a little while ago." Trish had already devised a story keeping it close to hers though changing the boat to a plane and such. Turning away, Trish had no desire to get to know this student, she felt some one grab her arm.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you, don't you know who you are talking to?"

"It seems to me, you are doing most of the talking, and I don't care to know who you are," Trish yanked her arm away from his grip. That would leave a bruise, which would fade in less than twenty four hours.

"Malfoy leave her alone," Hagrid stepped in. "If you must know she is a transfer from America, and that's why she doesn't know you or anyone around here."

"Are you a pureblood then?" Malfoy asked. Malfoy, she's heard of him, or rather his father most likely. 

"What ever my history is shouldn't matter, but yes, if you must know," Trish replied. "I am Trisha McHoney, but my friends call me Trish."

"Well Trish, I am Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself. "So what do you know about Hogworts?"

"That it's a school, separated into four houses," Trish gave a general history of Hogworts, leaving not much for Draco to comment on, at least about the school.

"Do you know who, Harry Potter is?"

"Never met him," Trish shrugged, this seemed to amuse Draco even more. "Well, I'll let you come to your conclusions about him, just be careful, he tends to be very unpredictable. See you at school." As he left Trish shook her head.

"Hagrid, you know who he was right?" Hagrid nodded. "A little warning next time please." Hagrid laughed a little but nodded.

"How much?" Trish was pointing at a broom on display. 

"That would be a hundred galleons, miss," The shop keeper replied. Trish nearly choked. Looking into her pocket she saw she had only a few notes. 

"I think I'll have to pass on a broom, thanks," Trish turned ready to walk out.

"We do have a few on discount if you like," The shop keeper mentioned. 

"Yeah, let's take a look," Hagrid answered. 

"But I don't have enough money," But Hagrid shushed her.

"Consider it a present," Hagrid said. He bought her a cleansweep, but Trish was thrilled none the less. 

"Thank you Hagrid!" Trish hugged him then a thought crossed her mind, please don't let Hagrid be one of the people who is going to die.

"Hagrid, picking up on young woman." Trish let go of Hagrid only to come face to face with a group of red heads.

"Ello Ron, Ginny," He nodded at the parents of the two. "This is Trish, she'll be going to Hogworts this year." Introductions were presented and many questions about muggle living in the US was brought up by Ron's dad. Those she wasn't too ready for.

"Uh, well," Trish stammered.

"Dad, lay off, she's got enough to deal with transferring to a new school." Ron interrupted. 

"Right sorry," His dad replied. "Well see you around." Since Trish was finished with her shopping, Hagrid took her out of Diagon alley. They hailed a cab and put her stuff into the trunk. Trish was going to thank Hagrid when he thrusted something in her hands.

"This is your ticket, Kings Cross, platform 9 and ¾." Hagrid told her.

"Thank you," Trish said and climbed into the cab. Waving bye, the cab drove to her apartment and helped her carry her stuff in. Tipping him, she went about getting paper work ready for her apartment. First she called all the utilities and power and phone, suspending the accounts and getting payments ready to be sent in, so she'd have a zero balance. Thankfully they were understanding worked with Trish. Next was securing the apartment so that way she'd have a place to live when she came back. Calling the manager, she told him the time she'd be gone and told him she would drop money for rent, for the time, in his mail box. This meant digging into her savings which rent and the bills took it all. Dropping the rent off, she went back up and despite the heat, lit a fire in her fireplace and started to burn the past few months of the Daily Prophet. This was something she normally saved for Christmas but Trish didn't want to risk someone finding out about it. 

A little while later, Trish was seating but done, with that task. The last one she had to do was get rid of all the perishables. She made several sandwiches, poured milk in disposable glasses, and threw the sandwiches in a plastic bag, save three, and charmed the milk not to spill, and put them in a bag. Next she went to the street and handed out the food to homeless people until it was all gone. Now it was dark, and Trish had to be at Kings Cross in the morning. The walk home was dull, some one tried to mug, Trish but she hexed him away, and continued in her way. She died when she was seventeen, legal age to do magic, which is probably why she never got a notice about doing underage magic or such.

The hardest part of the morning was getting everything to the station. Trish got up early to magically carry her trunks down and wait for the cab. The door to her apartment and windows were warded so that no muggle could get in short of a bomb explosion. At Kings Cross, Trish loaded her stuff onto a trolly and sat down to wait a few minutes before getting onto the platform for the train. Staring at the tracks, Trish remembered the day she died. It was one of her most vivid memories.

"Be careful," A voice warned. "They just cleaned so it's slippery out today." Trish nodded and followed the muggles making her way to platform 9 and ¾.  

"Excuse me, do you have the time," A man asked Trish. She pointed to a clock on the wall. He thanked her and briefly touched her shoulder before leaving. Just before reaching the platform, a small boy had slipped falling onto the tracks, passing the wooden barrier. An adult could not fit through, but Trish was still a small person and took a moment to slip in. Wriggling through, she jumped down to the tracks, took a moment not to slip and picked up the small child who was crying. Passing him up to the outstretched arms, the sound of a train coming was heard. It sent Trish's heart thundering.

"Grab my hand miss," An outstretched hand was just out of her reach, so Trish jump trying to grab it. She missed and slipped on the tracks, hitting her head. The ground was rumbling now and she saw things in a daze. People were screaming, she couldn't move. Then a train came into view, as Trish was laid across the tracks, that's where the memory ended.

"I think I died of a heart attack before the train hit," She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Trish opened her eyes looking up to a guy that was wearing glasses. He had a trolly with a white owl, then a familiar face popped into view.

"Trish, good timing, you got here early like us," Ron answered. "Harry this is Trish, she's a transfer student from America."

"Hello Trish," Ron's mother Molly greeted and instructed Author to take her trolly. "The boys insisted they could get to the train on their own but I had to drop them off. You remember Ginny don't you?"

"Yes, sorry hi," Trish got up and touched Molly's outstretched hand. "I was thinking out loud of a scary movie." Trish said to Harry. "The setting was a train station, and she got hurt in the movie."

"Which one?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember the name," Trish looked away.

"I forgot to ask, what year will you be," Ron was walking on one side, Harry on the other.

"Seventh," Trish answered.

"Same as us," Harry commented. "Here we are, Ron will go first, then you and I'll follow after Ginny." Trish nodded and took her trolly from Author after thanking him. She watched Ron go first, then followed shortly after. Hogworts Express sat there, in it's steaming glory and Trish stared for a moment. The out side train hasn't changed a bit.

"Trish look out," Trish failed to get out of the way and Ginny in turn ran into her, knocking Trish's trolly over. Ron rushed over getting the girls and stuff out of the way so Harry didn't run over them. 

"Your arm," Ginny grabbed Trish's left arm which had a deep gash.

"Just a scratch," Trish pulled her arm back covering it. "It'll be fine, really." This was said through gritted teeth. Harry came through, a little alarmed at finding Trish's things spread all over and helped her reload the trolly. Leaving them to be loaded the four climbed in to get a compartment. Sitting by the window, Trish watched Harry and Ron talk about Qudditch while Ginny looked at Trish.

"You play Quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"A little," Trish replied. I used to be a chaser but I think I'd rather be a beater now."

"Ron's a keeper," Ginny said. The boys look up from hearing Ron's name.

"You talking about me?" Ron asked.

"No about your good twin," Ginny shot back. Ron made a face and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We were talking about Quidditch and how I used to be a chaser," Trish replied.

"You play?" The boys lightened up.

"Used to," About a hundred years ago, Trish finished in thought. After questioning Trish about Quidditch, the unavoidable question came out.

"Why are you're parents sending you to school here?" Harry asked.

"Because they decided that they prefer that I go here, and just came to that conclusion." Trish replied.

"So are they waiting for you back in America?" Ginny asked.

"No, they're dead."

"But I thought you just said that they sent you here," Harry questioned. Trish realized her blunder.

"They decided before they died," Trish said looking out the window. "And I didn't want to stay in America anymore."

"My parents died when I was a year old," Harry said. "And my Godfather died two years ago."

"I'm sorry," Trish said. This was going to be hard on her, she started to realize. Not only was she sent her to make sure the souls of these children were released, but it could be the very souls of the children that she was talking to right now. Even though she looked their age, when thinking of them as a group it was easier for her to think of them as children.

"Trish, I want you to meet Hermione," Ginny pulled the girl from her thoughts. "She's the head girl and is in out house Gryffindor." Trish let the boys and Ginny take turns telling Hermione about herself.

"Welcome," Hermione said shaking Trish's hand. "I just came by to say hello, I have to meet with the prefects and head boy."

"Who is the head boy, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Mathew Dengus, Ravenclaw."

"At least it wasn't Malfoy," Harry sighed. "He would look for any excuse to get us in trouble."

"I met him while shopping," Trish said. "He was really snooty."

"I bet, if you aren't a pureblood and in Slytherin," Ron said. "He can be…"

"I can be what weasel?" They turned to see Draco standing in the door way. Let me get your name on a post it, please, thought Trish. "I see you're already cuddling up to Potty." A sneer crossed Draco's face. "But with your face who else would want to be friends with you." Harry, Ron and Ginny jumped up all at once but Trish was faster. Pushing Draco back he rested against the wall feeling as if he was looking death in the face.

"Scared of me Malfoy?" Trish whispered. Her friends behind her went silent. "Feel like I can make you loose your soul?" Draco made a sneer come to his face, and pushed Trish back.

"You couldn't make me loose anything," Draco pushed Trish again and she pushed back. It became a small standing wrestling match, until Draco pulled a leg out from under Trish making her slam into the wall. She sat there trying to catch her breath as Draco stared at her in the face. He was scared of her and didn't know why, making him angry.

"Malfoy let her go," Harry was next to her with Ron, who had their wands out. Slamming his hands against the wall behind Trish, Draco left leaving Trish there, a hammering in her heart.

"Trish are you okay?" Ginny was pulling on her arm, to bring her back in the compartment. Several students were looking out to see what was going on.

"He's only sore that he didn't make Head Boy," Laughed Ron.

"I'm fine," Trish had to try not to laugh. He was scared of her and couldn't understand why. She was loving that feeling, then felt her body run cold. What if she's not sorted into the same house she was in last time? The same house as Ron, Harry and Ginny. What if she's changed enough to be put into Slytherin?"


	2. 2

Trish and Ginny changed into their robes, then let the boys have the compartment to change. As the train slowed to a stop, they left the train and headed towards the carriages. Trish stopped short seeing what was pulling the carriages. 

"Please tell me that some one else can see that?" Trish pointed. 

"I can," Harry said stepping up. "They're thestrals, they can only be seen when you've witness the death of another. I saw a student, some what a friend of mine, murdered by Voldermort, towards the end of my forth year."

"Goodness," Trish breathed.

"They won't hurt you," Harry said as Hermione stepped up next to him. 

"We rode them our forth year to the ministry of magic," Hermione said. "I can't see them but it was strange flying in air, not seeing what I was riding." They were then loaded up into the carriages and Trish watched out the window as Hogworts appeared. It still looked the same, and that was a little bit of a comfort. She knew who the headmaster was, Albus Dumbledore, in fact he was in class with her, but would he remember her? Hopefully not, but she also looked different, even though she had the same name.

They were going through the halls up the stairs to the great hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked with Trish, and left with an apology as she stood behind the first years. She was taller than they were and many looked at her with curious faces.

"Are you new to Hogworts?" A young girl asked.

"Yes," Trish nodded. "I transferred here, from America." The young girl was going to say something else when teacher entered with a stool and a tall pointed hat. The sorting Hat! Surely it couldn't be the same one? But deep down Trish knew it was and felt a small tremor of fear go through her. As it did when she went to school, the hat opened its mouth to sing, though not a tune Trish had heard before.

_Though rumbled brown  
and I tilt to the side,  
I'd laugh myself silly  
even with all my pride,  
For I am more than   
a plain hat you see,  
and no one is better   
to sort you than me._

The hat continued on with a song telling of each house, and though it was revised, Trish remembered it just the same. Gryffindor for the courages and brave, Hufflepuff who are loyal and patient, Ravenclaw for the learners and book smart kind, and then Slytherin who always do what they can do get on top of things. The professor McGonagall started calling names forward. Trish silently groaned realizing they were going through all the first years first. Perchance they had forgotten about her. Instead she stood there, listening to all the names, called, committing faces to memory. Now she was the only one standing there and she looked around a little nervous.

"McHoney, Trisha," McGonagall called. Trish stepped forward, seeing all eyes on her. She didn't look at anyone at the head table knowing Albus would be there. Sitting on the stool, McGonagall gave Trish a warm smile before placing the hat on her head.

"Well, well, this is something I would not have expected in all my years," The sorting hat spoke in a small voice in her ear. "You really shouldn't be here, though you came with a new face. You have changed and I'm not sure if you should go to the same house. Plenty of reason now for you to go to Slytherin."

"Please let me go back to my house," Trish whispered. 

"But I am not sure if you no longer fit in there," The sorting hat said. "Not for what you came here for."

'But doesn't that require bravery? And Courage?' Trish thought.

"Still very thoughtful, very well, I have decided that you shall be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed. Heaving a sigh of relief, Trish waited still McGonagall took the hat off and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and the group was waving for Trish to join them.

"That took so long," Harry said. "I thought that was going to happen to me my first year."

"I think it was longer then the time you wore it Harry," Ron said.

"It was questioning me," Trish found herself saying. "I think I was actually arguing with the hat." Looking towards the head table, Trish saw who Albus was immediately. She was awed with how well he looked. Hagrid was there then a few seats down she saw a face from the grocery store.

"Who is that?" Trish asked pointing to the Potions Master.

"Severus Snape," Ginny said.

"Potions Master," Ron continued. "Gives everyone in Gryffindor a hard time. He's the head of Slytherin."

"Well better expect an extra hard time friends," Trish said and saw he was staring straight at her. "I met him once at the grocer and wasn't too friendly with him. Hope I don't loose us too many house points."

"How did you know about the house points?" Hermione asked.

"I," Whoops, another blunder. "My school in America had the same thing, houses and each got awarded points. I assumed it was the same here."

"Oh, I was hoping you read Hogworts, A History," Hermione said looking a bit glum. 

"I'd love to see one actually," Trish tore her eyes away from the Potions Master.

"Great, I'll grab a copy for you at the library," Hermione brightened up.

"Welcome new years," Albus had stood up now. "A general reminder the forest on ground is forbidden to all pupils. Quidditch trails will be held the second week of term. Anyone who wants to play see Madam Hooch." Albus gestured over to a witch with short hair who stood up.   
"Now lets get on with the feast," Albus sat down and food appeared on the plates before them. Hermione pointed out who the head of the other houses were, as well as their own, to Trish while the boys stuffed their mouths. 

"Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

"Ron swallow, please," Hermione made a face.

"What do you need?" Trish asked.

"A chaser, a beater," Harry swallowed before he spoke. "Maybe a new keeper," Ron elbowed Harry on this, while he laughed. "Just a chaser and beater," Harry concluded.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot, I haven't played in a long time," Trish said, secretly pleased.

"It's time to go. I've got to tell the prefects the password, which is cocoa butter." Hermione hurried off and the other got up, the plates magically cleaned themselves off.

"You can walk with us, we'll show you where the common room is," Ginny offered.

"That would be great," Trish smiled at them, sincerely hoping that nothing would happen to them. Let them be the one's I protect, and who am I suppose to protect, Albert never told me.

"Miss McHoney!" She turned at the voice, recognizing it before she heard it.

"Professor Snape," Trish replied.

"Come with me please," he turned expecting her to follow. Saying she'd meet them in the common room, she followed him to Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

"Hershey bar," Professor Snape said to the Gargoyle. In turn the gargoyle moved aside showing some stairs that started moving up. "I'll be waiting her for you." Trish took one last glance at him and climbed onto the steps. At the top the door stood open and Albus was seated at his desk.

"Close the door behind you," Albus motioned. Trish did so and took a seat he offered. "I have spoken with Albert and told me about why you are here, but you cannot give me any details." Albus held up a hand to stop Trish from talking. "Instead what I am doing is making sure you will be up to meet expectations for a seventh year, drink this." Trish drank the potion she was handed and years of knowledge, new information since she died entered her mind. A pounding built and Trish grabbed her head thinking it was going to explode, then the pain started to subside.

"I'm sorry about the pain, but that is a lot of information to take in at once," Albus said. "So how do you find things here at Hogworts, the students?"

"Very nice, and friendly." Trish answered. 

"I imagine you have a story that you will tell the other students about your past?"

"Yeah, no way I can tell then what really happened, I don't think they could take it," Trish smiled at the insanity of the thought. "Why do you know about us?"

"I guess you could say I've stared death in the face and told him that I wouldn't leave until Voldermort was done for." Albus answered. 

"And what happens after?" Trish wondered.

"That I don't know," Albus got up. "You have classes tomorrow so you should get to bed. I hope you enjoy your stay." Trish excited and found Snape leaning against the wall a bored look on his face. 

"Any longer and I would have left you to wander the halls alone," he snapped.

"Why didn't you then?" Trish snapped back. Professor Snape turned at once almost making Trish run into him.

"Don't take that tone with me," He growled. "I don't know what those schools in America are like, but attitude like that will not be condoned here. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He turned on his heal his robes flowing behind him. Trish sighed and shook her head, following him mutely. He left her at the portrait of the lady in the pink dress and Trish stared at the picture before saying the password.

"Cocoa butter," Trish said and stepped inside as the portrait opened. Many of the students were still in the common room, and Trish paused for a moment.

"Trish," Ginny called. "There you are, come here, I think I know where your room is." Trish followed Ginny to the seventh floor and found her room easily. She was one of the few students who didn't have an animal. She was sharing the room with two others but had yet to meet them. 

"Do you want to go to bed or come back down stairs, the guys will be eager to know what Dumbledore wanted," Ginny sat down on Trish's bed.

"Just to welcome me here," Trish said. "I think I might just go to sleep." 

"Then I'll see you in the morning," Ginny nodded and left Trish in the room. First thing she ran her hands over the bed spread, the post, committing it all to memory. In a way, it hurt to be back, all the old memories of her past life, what she never got to do coming to surface. Wiping the tears away, Trish crawled into bed and laid there, waiting for sleep. 

As the sun creeped into the room, Trish groaned and pushed the covers away. Finding that was letting more light in, she opened her eyes and saw that her two room mates were already up.

"Morning," A dark haired girl greeted. "I'm Jodi."

"My name is Pamela." The other a brunet introduced. Trish introduced herself and got dressed going down to the breakfast hall. Ginny was sitting with different people today, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together talking. Ron saw Trish and waved at her to join them and went over to sit down. 

"Morning did you sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"It was different," Trish answered getting some food. She still had to eat nourish the undead body she supposed.

"We got Potions this morning, how about you?" Harry asked.

"The same," Trish rolled her eyes. "By the way can we go into the negatives for house points?"

"I don't think so?" Ron said. 

"Yes it does, they've just established this year they will go into the negatives" Hermione said.

"Great," Trish groaned. "Snape deducted twenty points last night."

"Already, doesn't that man ever give up?" Harry groaned.

"I don't think I had a teacher as bad as him," Trish mumbled. "If we needed an undercover agent, he'd be the perfect candidate." The trio exchanged looks which Trish noticed but didn't say anything. Owls flew in and started to drop the post on the tables. Trish missed the Daily Prophet which spilled her pumpkin juice and then another owl with a letter dropped it in Trish's lap. Tossing the soggy paper under the table Trish opened the letter which contained a letter and two post it's. But the words on them vanished.

"What the?" Trish commented.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Her newspaper got soaked, Ron didn't you see that?" Harry said.

"No it's the letter," Hermione interrupted. 

"There were words but they disappeared," Trish turned the paper this way and that but no words were seen.

"I think special ink was used on that so only the intended person can read what's on them," Hermione said. "I've heard of a spell that was used between the ministry before it's secret got out."

"Guess I'll read it later," Trish put it away and continued to eat. Feeling that she had to know what was on the letter, Trish excused herself early and left. Going to her room, she pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Trish,  
I hope you're doing well at Hogworts. This is to tell you who you are currently to be watching but no one else, under any circumstances. Harry Potter, he's an essential, if he's lost, all is lost. Later this week there will be an accident, read the post its.  
Albert_

The two post it's were for the Quidditch field, same time she would be there for practice. Sighing she tucked the notes away and realized that she was late for potions. Great, just more of what she needed. Running down the hall, Trish ran through Peeves, who went screaming down the hall a student was loose and into potions, stopping with her back at the door. Everyone turned their head and Professor Snape, glared at her.

"Miss McHoney, you're late," He snarled.

"I'm sorry I…" 

"Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention, tonight at eight," Professor Snape bellowed making Trish gasp. "Now take a seat before I take more points." Trish found the only empty table was up front, where no one else was sitting. 

"Now, to repel a jarvey, add the following ingredients." Trish wrote everything down and then followed the other students to collect what they would need. Sitting back down, Trish carefully put everything in order and did as Professor Snape instructed. He was walking around the class, ridiculing a few Gryffindor's and watching the class in general. Trish watched as the potion cooled to a slight yellow the way it was suppose to and breathed a sigh. She still excelled in potions.

"Put a sample in a vial and bring it up to me" Trish filled her vial and went up to turn hers in. Professor Snape took it and reminded her that she had detention that evening.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Trish replied getting a cool look from the professor. Think you're so great well think again, I got more years on you than you know, Trish though as she cleaned up the rest of her potion. When lunch came around, Trish was there before her friends and sat down to wait for them.

"Hey Trish, you okay from Snape's class?" Harry said as he came in with Ron.

"Yeah, guy has got more balls than brains, I'd say," Ron and Harry looked at Trish for a moment then laughed sitting down next to her. "Where's Hermione?"

"Library, I swear she'd make that her room if she could," Ron answered.  

"Well I think I'll pay her a visit, I want to read Hogworts, A History anyway," Trish said and left to the library. To her delight, Hermione had a copy waiting for her. 

The evening classes passes quickly and after dinner it was time for detention. Trish excused herself getting pity looks from everyone, and made her way to the dungeons. Professor Snape was already there waiting for her.

"Go get a pail of water and sponge," He said, not looking at her. "You will scrub the floor until I deem it clean enough for you to stop." Fuming Trish got the water and supplies then returned to clean. First she took off her robes and draped them on a desk, leaving her in her skirt and plain shirt. Her tie felt like it was becoming too tight as she worked and loosened it until she finally took it off and threw it on her robes. Sweat was evident on her face and she wearily wiped it away getting soap in her hair. 

"I'll have to ask you to stop if you continue to strip, Miss McHoney," Snape said in a bored tone.

"It's hot in here, but don't worry I'm keeping the rest of my clothes on," Trish said. Her knuckles were sore as well as her knee's which were soaked. It seemed like hours but Snape finally called Trish to get up and stop cleaning.

"I think that will be enough to," He paused mid-sentence and Trish turned to give him a weird look. He was looking at a mirror on his desk which was facing her. Turning to look in the mirror, Trish saw a face that she had not seen in too long of a time, her real face. She gasped and put the mirror down, but the potions master had already seen it.

"Who are you?" Curiosity, as well as fear and anger was evident in his voice.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Trish was unsure how to proceed from her. There was nothing that crossed her mind about this happening. "What was that."

"Mirror of truth," Snape said turning it back over. He looked at himself for a moment, then turned it on Trish again, this time standing next to her. She flinched away from her image and saw for a second the professor himself looked the same.

"Please stop, I can't tell you who I am," Trish pleaded. 

"I'll have to take you to Dumbledore," Snape grabbed her arm.

"He already knows who I am and why I am here," Trish said pulling her arm back. Snape kept a good grip on her arm and Trish felt some pain, as she twisted away. She slipped on the wet floor and a resounding snap followed. Hitting the floor Trish sat there for a moment and lifted her left hand. The wrist was hanging loosely, broken.

"Goodness, girl," Snape rushed over and took a look at her wrist. "I need to take you to the Madam Pomfrey."

"No, just put it in a splint, it'll be fine," Trish said, cradling her arm to her chest as she got up. 

"None sense I insist," Snape didn't want to brake her other hand and lifted her in his arms. Trish was surprised and decided not to fight, she didn't want to tumble down a flight of stairs. The pain wasn't worth it nor was explaining how she recovered from a broken neck. 

"I can walk, I'll go," Trish said.

"Fine, but no resisting," Snape said putting her down. She followed him quietly and let Madam Pomfrey heal her wrist. To both of their insistence, Trish also stayed in the infirmary till classes the next day.

Severus Snape watched the girl's eye grow drowsy as Madam Pomfrey gave her a sleeping draught. Heading back to the dungeons, Severus went into his private library and pulled out his research books. Like Hermione, he loved to read and absorb knowledge, but he would let hell freeze over first before he'd let anyone know.

Now back to the question he wanted answers to. Why did Trish McHoney have a different appearance than her true appearance and what was she hiding? Several idea's were in his head about the appearance. She could be cursed, a glamour wouldn't have lasted this long, or she could be a spy. So lost in his books that he didn't hear anyone coming up behind him, until they spoke.

"Professor Snape?" Jumping nearly out of his skin, he turned to see, of all people, Harry Potter there. He still hasn't forgiven the boy for looking into his pensive, and probably telling all his friends how his father had humiliated him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus nearly growled. 

"I just wanted to know where Trish was?"

"In the infirmary, she broke her wrist," Severus turned away indicating that Harry could leave now. Just a breath of a moment, he stood then turned leaving Severus to his books. Pouring over volume after thick volume, he came no closer as to deciphering the reason for the appearance change, other than a curse, but there was too many of those to consider going through. Dawn was starting to edge on the horizon, but Severus didn't see that being in the dungeons. It wasn't until the quiet shuffling of his class for the day, first years, that Severus noticed the time. Groaning, he got up and peaked out into the classroom. Not the first time, he wished he could lighten his attitude and tell them to have the day off, but. He couldn't let them think he'd gone soft. Steeling himself, he stepped out not too ready for the day.

Sitting up with a start, Trish looked around until she realized where she was. Only the second day of school and Trish already had detention and had a broken wrist. Definitely not like the old days. She used to be a honor student, was a prefect, thought she didn't make Head Girl. Dawn was starting to show and Trish pushed back the covers intending on getting up.

"Get back in bed, Miss McHoney," Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. 

"But I'm better see," Trish flexed her wrist.

"Impossible, that takes at least twelve hours to…" But she trailed off feeling Trish wrist. It was fully healed.

Further down the corridors, Harry and the trio were eating breakfast. Ron had his plate full shoving food in his mouth, while Harry tried to be a little more civil seeing as how Hermione was next to him and kept shooting glances at Ron. 

"Then he scowls at me that Trish is in the infirmary because her wrist is broken." Harry shook his head disbelieving what Snape told him.

"Ff uu as me, ee obly id id issef," Ron mumbled.

"Ron please don't speak with your mouth full," Hermione covers her face. Ron swallowed and tried again.

"I said, if you ask me, he probably did it himself," Ron said more slowly.

"I don't think he would do something like that," Hermione said. "Not on purpose and not to a student."

"Well, we can ask her when we see her," Harry sighed. The owl came in at that moment to deliver the mail, dropping it beside many of the plates of the students. Harry grabbed Trish's mail and saved her paper for her. That owl seemed to want to do her paper's in. 

"Trish has got another letter," Harry said. The envelope was open and Harry was peeking in.

"Harry that's not yours," Hermione scolded.

"I'll look then," Ron grabbed the envelope and pulled out the paper, which was blank to them. "Aww it's blank. What does she have that's so secret?"

"Stuff that is none of our business," Hermione took the letter from Ron and stuffed it back in the envelope.

"I'll give it to her," Harry said taking the letter. Finishing breakfast, the trio broke up, as Hermione going to her class and Harry and Ron going to theirs. They had history of magic, where most of the students were trying to stay awake. Most, including Ron were failing. Harry sneaked out claiming bathroom break and went inside the restroom, hiding in one of the stalls. As much as it was wrong, like Ron, Harry was very curious as to what Trish was getting that was so secret. Casting a spell he learned out side of school, it was a revealing spell, word came out on the letter.

_Trish,   
Cancel the post it's on the Quidditch field, what is Quidditch anyway? Here's a new one, later tonight.  
Albert_

Picking up the post it, Harry casted the same spell and words slowly came into view.

_Joseph Deemus_

_Outside Hogwort Gates_

_ETD – __10:12_

The date below was for that day. Frowning, Harry took the spell off and stuffed the letters back into the envelope. He didn't know who Joseph was, or what EDT stood for, but he was going to be there that evening to see what was going to happen. Stashing the envelope in his pocket Harry ran back to class and sat through the last five minutes, not really listening.

After much arguing with Madam Pomfrey, Trish was let out in time to enjoy lunch. Rushing to the hall, she found Ron stuffing his face, and Harry next to him doing the same.

"Hi guys, where's Hermione?" Trish asked. Both guys jumped then smiled as best as they could with their mouths full.

"How was detention," Ron asked after swallowing. "Though Professor Snape done you in since we didn't see you."

"Nah I just had an accident," Trish said. He had me scrubbing the floor when I hurt my wrist, but its fine now. And I am starving I missed breakfast." Trish started reaching for food when Hermione came in. "Hi Hermione."

"Hi Trish," Hermione greeted. "Did Harry give you your mail?"

"Oh yes, here you go," Harry handed the letters over. 

"Thanks," Trish took the letters and put them in her pocket. "Most likely I'll have to read them later."

"Can I ask you a question?" Ron spoke.

"You just did," Trish answered. Ron's eyebrows went up in his hair, then he laughed. 

"Oh, well I was curious as to why those are so private? Ow!" Ron got a smack from Hermione. "Well I was just curious!"

"That's okay, it's just private stuff," Trish scanned her brain trying to figure out something that would satisfy them. She could see that Harry and Hermione were curious too. "They're, just private, that's all." Trish finished lamely not thinking of a good excuse.

"Oh," Ron looked disappointed. 

"Sorry guys," Trish shrugged. They gave her a private moment and Trish pulled out the letter scanning it and the post it. Giving a sigh, she stuck them in her pocket and gave a smile for her friends when they asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing," Trish gave them a smile. She had a hard time paying attention in her classes and she was thankful that she didn't have Professor Snape that day. She saw him in the halls and he gave her distrustful looks, but no words passed between them. Ten at night was past curfew. How was she suppose to get out there, with out getting caught? Nine thirty that evening, Trish sat in the common room while Harry and Ron played wizard's chest.

"Knight to E4," Ron said. The knight moved over taking out Harry's pawn. 

"You beat me again," Harry laughed.

"Not yet, but give me two more moves," Ron grinned.

"You're really good at that," Trish leaned over.

"Yeah this is one thing I can even beat Hermione at," Ron poked fun at Hermione who only stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll be right back, I think I left a notebook of mine by the dinner hall," Trish got up.

"Just be quick, and I didn't see you go," Hermione said not taking her eye from the book. Trish gave her a grateful smile and left through the portrait. Sneaking out, she edge to the gates and hid in some bushes. It wasn't too long of a wait until a boy, Joseph she assumed came walking out. He was wearing blue, a Ravenclaw.

"Nice night isn't it?" Trish asked popping up next to him. The boy jumped around pulling his wand out.

"Who are you?" He asked. "No one else is suppose to be out here!"

"Oh sorry," Trish reached an arm out and casually touched his shoulder leading down his arm. It made a flash only she could see and she knew this was Joseph. "I'll leave you alone then." Making her way back to the gate, she stayed behind it and stood watch. 

"So good that you can make it," A man behind Joseph said.

"Master Malfoy," Joseph dropped to his knee's

"Master Lucius," He sneered. "Did you get what I wanted the password to the Gryffindor common room?"

"I tried master, I did…"

"Crucio!" Joseph fell in pain, twitching and Trish shrunk back further behind the gate arches. 

"I'm going to get him." Trish turned, eyes wide but she didn't see anything.

"Harry?" Trish looked around then Harry was next to her covering her with a cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you out," Harry said. "But I have to stop him from hurting him."

"No, he'll kill you," Trish pushed Harry back from stepping out.

"Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light flashed then the sound of a body falling hit the ground. Trish chanced a peek around and saw that Lucius was gone, and a lone spirit was standing there looking lost.

"Harry please, you have to go back inside," Trish turned back to Harry. "I'll be there soon, please."

"No I'm not leaving you out here alone," Harry said. With a sigh, Trish looked to where Joseph's spirit stood. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Then let me go out there real quick, I just want to see if he's really dead," Trish said. "You stay here that way, if anyone comes, you can get help, you know Hogworts better than I do." That seemed to get Harry to agree. Walking out, she knelt at the body and started to talk.

"You didn't feel any pain did you?"

"No, as soon as he said those words," Joseph hesitated. "Am I really dead?"

"Yes, and it's time for you to go," Trish said still kneeling.

"Can you tell my mom that I love her?" 

"I'll see what I can do," Trish said, trying not to let him get to her. A light started to shine, only Joseph and her could see it. "Be seeing you." Then he was gone. Standing, Trish turned and bumped into some one invisible.

"Harry!" Trish scolded.

"Sorry," Harry pulled off the cloak. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Did you know that he was going to die?" Trish's head shot up.

"What?"

"I read your letter, using a revealing spell," Harry said. "Why didn't you try and save him."

"Because I couldn't, not with out the possibility of many others getting hurt," Trish said sadly. "You don't think I had something to do with this, do you?"

"No it's just very confusing," Harry said. "What did you get about the Quidditch fields?"

"Nothing, Harry you can't read my mail," Trish was frustrated. Her undercover was as covered as she was hoping it would be." It's safer for you if you just forget about it okay? Maybe I can tell you later, just not now, okay?" Harry nodded and helped Trish get back inside with out being seen by Filch. Almost to the common room, they found Professor Snape walking towards the dungeons. He paused in stride and looked at where Harry and Trish were currently at. Narrowing his eyes, he glared then turned walking further down the hall. Back in the common room, Harry told Trish good night and went to tell Dumbledore about Joseph's body outside. She sat there looking at the fire place, wondering what she was going to do about Harry and Professor Snape. If she told Albert, they might get a death sentence, but Harry couldn't die other wise Voldermort would triumph. Deciding not to tell him, Trish would just have to deal with it on her own and hope she could take care of it.


End file.
